Lirpa Sloof
by SilentBat18
Summary: Pranks pranks PRANKS!


**_A/N: _Okay, so let's pretend for a moment that i'm not in the middle of a very important fic and this is just a random isolated oneshot that has nothing to do with the other one's story line... reason i ask this is because it thought i would be done with Lost in the Unconscious, but unfortunately i'm not. Anyway, hope this puts a chuckle in you day.**

* * *

><p>The hardest part of tomorrow will be stifling the laughs that can give him away. It's Matt's favorite time of year; it beats Christmas <em>and<em> his birthday. Heck, if he were Jewish, it would even beat Hanukkah! April Fool's Day gives him the perfect excuse to prank anything that moves. But the only way he could pull them off without punishment is by promising his mother his pranks will be harmless and won't get him into trouble. That's a big price to pay, but it's worth the pardon. He slathers the last bit of Vaseline he has onto the final doorknob in the house and quietly returns to bed to snicker away as he waits for dawn.

However, when morning comes and no cries of surprise accompany it, Matt frowns with curiosity. He gets out of bed and sneaks out into the hallway looking for his mother. His mouth falls open in shock when he finds her in the kitchen calmly preparing herself a bowl of instant oatmeal. He's even more surprised to watch her use a paper towel to wipe away the Vaseline he so meticulously rubbed on the cabinet handles before opening one to take out a bowl.

The devilish grin reappears on his face when he realizes she's walking to the fridge. He knows she's going after the carton of milk, the contents of which have been replaced with orange juice. It'll ruin her oatmeal before she can realize her mistake, and that would mean his efforts were not in vain. But his face suddenly falls when she opens the vegetable drawer to pull out a fresh, unopened carton ignoring the one he sabotaged. The last straw is watching her open the freezer, calmly pull out the toothbrush that he froze in a block of ice the night before, place it in a bowl and pour hot water over it.

"You have _got_ to be kidding me!" He exclaims stomping into the kitchen.

"Good morning, Matt," Mary placidly replies without looking at him. "Would you like cereal or oatmeal?"

"Those were classic pranks!"

"Oatmeal it is." She calmly takes out another bowl and prepares his breakfast.

"Did you spy on me last night?"

"Honey, you have been my mischief seeking son for fifteen years; do you really think I'm that easy to prank?"

"Fair enough," he sighs slumping down at the kitchen table. "But you will be pranked by the end of this day, mother."

"I'm sure I will," Mary unconvincingly agrees as she takes the almost invisible tape off of the spray nozzle before turning on the kitchen faucet aggravating Matt even more.

"Morning," Terry calls out as he walks through the front door.

"In the kitchen," Mary replies as she takes out a third bowl. "Oatmeal or cereal?"

"I'm not hungry," he replies as he takes a seat across from Matt, and drapes an arm on the back of his chair.

"Matt, where did you put the coffee grounds?" She asks as she prepares the coffee maker.

"I don't know what you're talking about," Matt defiantly replies looking away.

"Fine," she sighs. "Oh dear, someone has switched my coffee with dirt," she mocks before raising a brow at her youngest son. "Now where is it?"

"Top shelf behind the sugar," he mutters.

"Would you like a cup, Terry?"

"Sure," he replies while smirking at Matt. "So what did he do this year?"

"Oh, you know, put cream cheese in the deodorant, hide water balloons in my slippers, switch my toothpaste with frosting," she lists as she retrieves her now thawed toothbrush from the bowl. "He went all out this year."

"Sounds like you're desperate," Terry replies looking at his brother.

"Shut up. Mom's not my only victim today," he shoots back as he straightens up.

"Don't try anything on me, twip, or you'll just end up bruised and disappointed."

"Terry," Mary scolds frowning at him as she places a bowl of oatmeal in front of Matt. "Bruised?" He rolls his eyes in response as Matt takes a bite of his breakfast.

However, the moment the food touches his tongue, Matt's face twists in disgust and spits it back up making Terry burst into laughter. "Oh, gross, mom! What the heck is in this?"

"Oh, I'm sorry," Mary insincerely apologizes with a grin. "Someone must have switched the sugar with salt."

"_Not_ funny!" Matt exclaims before rinsing his mouth with water. By now, Terry is laughing so hard tears begin forming in his eyes.

* * *

><p>Jazz drowsily shuffles out of her bed and rubs the sleep from her eyes as she moves to the bedroom door. When she opens it though, an avalanche of packing peanuts tumbles on top of her and buries her up to the knees. She looks up to find a giant roll of paper covering her doorway with the message "April Fool's!" written in red marker.<p>

Scowling at the message, she rips down the paper barrier, but stops short of her doorway when she looks down at the floor. In front of her are dozens of cups filled to the brim with water covering the entire entrance to her living room and trapping her inside her room. The last thing that sets her off though is when her cat, Zee, walks out of a corner looking like he's had a fight with a tube of hair gel. His grey coat is spiked in every direction possible making him look like a porcupine from hell.

"Oh, it's on, McGinnis," she growls under her breath. To her horror though, Zee, excited by the sight of packing peanuts, bolts in her direction knocking most of the plastic cups over, and dives into the mountain of bliss.

* * *

><p>Terry thought that changing the code on his front door was a clever thing, but Jazz wasn't crowned the best lock picker in Chicago for nothing. She discretely hacks into the system managing to revert the code to the older one, enters it in the keypad and voila, the sound of a click defends her title. However, before she pushes the door open all the way, she peers inside to make sure no traps have been set. With the coast clear, she quietly slips in and closes the door behind her. When she walks into the living room though, she's startled to find a surprised teenager staring back at her with wide eyes.<p>

"Who the heck are you?" Matt cries out stepping back.

"How'd _you_ get in here?" Jazz asks ignoring his question. Matt pulls out the key his brother had given him a while ago. "Are you Matt?"

"Depends on who wants to know," he replies eyeing her suspiciously.

"I'm Jazz, Terry's friend."

His face lights up with recognition. "I remember you; you're that chick from the phone."

She raises a brow at him. "Uh, yeah. What are you doing here?"

"Nothing," he quickly and unconvincingly replies.

"What are you hiding?" She asks noticing his hand behind his back.

"Nothing; hey!" He exclaims as she spins him around, and finds him holding a box of itching powder.

"A bit lame, don't you think?"

"Not if it's sprinkled on his underwear," Matt sneers as he faces her.

"Ouch."

"There's a reason they're called classics. Why are you here?"

"You're idiotic brother left me unpleasant surprises this morning, so I'm getting back at him." Figuring Matt is the annoying younger brother whose main job is to torture the older sibling, she gets an idea. "You like pranks, don't you?"

"Duh."

"Wanna help me out?"

"Depends; what do you have in mind?"

A wry smile crosses her face giving him the answer he is looking for.

* * *

><p>"I haven't heard from her yet," Terry says into his phone as he rides the elevator up.<p>

"Maybe she's still asleep," Max replies as she continues typing on her laptop.

"No, she should be up and yelling at me by now."

"You know, McGinnis, you're just like your brother."

"I'm sneakier," Terry counters as he reaches his apartment door. "Uh-oh."

"What?"

"Lock's been tampered with."

"Oh this should be good," she replies with a smile.

"I'll call you later."

After Max hangs up the phone, her screen suddenly flickers before the Word document she's working on minimizes itself revealing the chaos that is now her desktop. She frowns with annoyance when she realizes what Terry has done to her MacBook. She's heard about this "virus" before; it causes all the icons on her desktop to follow the rules of gravity. Propping her chin on a fist, she tips her computer, and watches the toolbar and icons fall over as though they have a weight of their own.

She picks up her phone and texts "Very funny, McGinnis" as she fights the urge to giggle.

* * *

><p>Terry cautiously opens the door half expecting some bucket filled with moist breakfast to topple over his head. When nothing happens, he slowly enters and takes a quick look around.<p>

"Jazz?" He calls out as he takes careful steps into the living room. "You in here?"

Before walking through the kitchen doorway, he peeks in looking for any set traps. With the coast clear, he walks in while meticulously searching every nook and cranny for hidden clues that suggest his apartment has been tampered with. After making sure everything seems untouched, he takes a seat in front of his laptop.

When he flips the screen open though, he finds all the words in his browser have been jumbled and flipped around. His eyes suddenly widen when a window automatically pops up reading "It's not over, McGinnis". He shoots up off his seat and takes a second look around his kitchen this time using the eyes of a prankster.

He figures that since he played three pranks on Jazz, then she must have done the same to him. The computer is the first prank, so there must be two others waiting for him. He starts his search with the trash can thinking he might find a clue. His instincts prove right when he finds an empty jar of peanut butter and a wrapper for water balloons. So somewhere in his apartment there are water balloons waiting to soak him, and something slathered in peanut butter. Or worse yet, there are balloons filled with a mixture of water and peanut butter just waiting to spring!

Refusing to get pranked, Terry goes on an obsessed mission to find those hidden balloons by turning over couch cushions, emptying his drawers of clothes, looking in his shampoo bottles, carefully opening every cabinet and door in his apartment, and even checking every pants pocket and shoes he can find. Watching him desperately try to find the hidden prank puts a smile on the spectators' faces, who are sitting on the roof across from Terry's apartment.

"Nice touch with the shoes," Matt praises Jazz before taking a bite of his peanut butter and jelly sandwich.

They had disturbed random items in the apartment to look as though there might be a trap set there. The result is watching Terry tread carefully around those areas, and frantically search for the non-existent peanut butter filled water balloons.

"Paranoia is my specialty," Jazz smiles handing the binoculars to Matt.

"He just pushed his mattress over," Matt snorts. "I knew I liked you for a reason," he confesses without lowering the binoculars.

"Thanks," Jazz replies taking a swig of root beer.

A few minutes pass before Matt asks, "So, how long do you think he'll keep at this before he catches on?"

However, before Jazz can reply, Terry suddenly straightens up from looking under the bed and faces the window to glare at the two pranksters.

"Crap!" Jazz curses shooting up. "Time to go!"

Grabbing Matt by the collar of his shirt, she pulls him off his seat and runs to the nearest fire escape. After scrambling down the ladder, the two run off and hide in an alley a few blocks away before exploding into laughter.

"That was totally awesome!" Matt pants leaning against a wall. "We should do it again next year."

"Why wait till then?" Jazz grins after she catches her breath.

"I think I love you."

"And we just reached the limit of personal confessions for the day," Jazz replies still smiling. "Come on, I'm in the mood for ice cream."

After checking to make sure the coast is clear, the two head off in the direction of an ice cream parlor as they swap ideas for their next pranking venture.

END

HAPPY APRIL FOOL'S DAY EVERYONE!


End file.
